A problem shared
by LadyKatia19
Summary: A spider invades Fear's room leaving him shaken. Who will he call on for help ?


After a long day of hard work Fear wanted nothing more than to relax in his own room with a warm cup of coffee in his hands.

Fear said goodnight to the others before shuffling over to his room and pulling back the duvet cover.

However during the time he spent pulling back his duvet cover he instantly noticed a huge spider on his bed sheet which caused him to screech along with his cup of coffee going flying around the room and landing on the floor.

Fear leaped a few steps backwards before shaking violently and whimpering. Fear decided to run out of his room, slamming his door shut before looking around as if to make sure the spider hadn't followed him.

At a loss of what to do Fear debated whether he should ask for help. A whirlwind of thoughts barged their way into Fears head.

 _I could ask Joy as she would be nice about it, mind you she would only try to encourage me to do it myself. Then there's Sadness. But she did dream duty last so it's only fair to let her sleep. Disgust? I don't think so , anyway all she would do is either mock me or freak out herself. That just leaves Anger. Anger? Oh no not him! I know how he would react if I even set foot in his room let alone ask for help because of a spider!_

Fear began shaking at the thought of asking Anger for his help. Fear soon realised that Anger was his only hope if he wanted to get some sleep tonight. Taking a deep breath Fear mentally prepared himself for the worst outcome of what he was about to do.

Gently opening the door to Angers room Fear walked cautiously towards the bed where Anger was asleep, loud snores coming from his mouth with the occasional snort. Fear's hand shook while shaking Anger shoulder carefully. After a few shakes Anger stirred, his red eyes going wide when seeing Fear standing in front of him. When he was properly awake Anger let out a loud "What"! which made Fear jump.

"I… erm…. I n-need your h-help" Fear stammered.

"Why don't you just go bother one of the others"! Anger grunted. When Fear showed no signs of leaving Anger knew that he mean business.

"Alright what do you want"! Anger growled impatiently.

"S-sp-spider"! Fear cried before whimpering. Anger groaned. " _Oh for god sake!"_ Anger mumbled to himself.

"You idiot it is a spider not a monster"! Anger snapped, being careful not to speak too loud.

"Please" Fear whispered.

Anger tossed himself out of bed, shoving his duvet cover messily off his bed. "Come on string bean"! Anger snapped, stomping into Fear's room.

"Where is it"! Anger asked. Fear responded by pointing towards his bed, his hand shaking.

Anger yanked Fear's duvet cover off the bed to reveal the spider perched on the mattress that was covered by a bed sheet. Anger had got his fist and was about to kill the spider until Fear shrieked along with tugging at Anger's arm.

Anger turned on Fear with a nasty scowl. "You wanted me to get rid of it didn't you"! Anger bellowed.

"Don't kill it " Fear squeaked. He didn't particularly fancy squished spider remains on his bed.

"What am I supposed to do, watch it all frickin night"! Anger said in irritation.

"Just catch it and get it out of here" Fear replied. His voice wavering at the mention of spiders.

Anger walked out of Fears room. "Don't leave" Fear said, his voice nearly nonexistent. However Anger returned with a little box in his chubby hands.

"Right stand back wimp" Anger warned, not wanting his purple friend to get more worked up than he currently was. Anger grabbed the spider that attempted to scuttle away. He shoved the spider in the box and slammed the lid shut while Fear was sitting in the corner covering his eyes.

"It's gone" Anger huffed. Fear stood up and ran over to Anger, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you Anger , thank you"! Fear exclaimed in pure happiness.

"Get off of me" Anger growled. Fear let go, slightly embarrassed of what he just did.

Moving on from his embarrassment Fear crept back into his bed. "Thank you Anger" Fear said once again but in a softer tone.

"Yeah whatever go to sleep" Anger mumbled before shutting Fear's door with a slight amount of force.

Getting into a comfortable position Fear sighed in relief before silently telling himself that everything was alright thanks to Anger.

The end.

 **(I just want to say that I accept constructive criticism as long as its put nicely. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind to me as I promise my work will improve over time with support and encouragement.)**


End file.
